


I Know Honest Thieves I Call Family

by mytimehaspassed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s this thing that Stiles knows when Derek touches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Honest Thieves I Call Family

**I KNOW HONEST THIEVES I CALL FAMILY**  
TEEN WOLF  
Derek/Stiles; (sort of) Derek/Jackson; Scott/Allison  
 **NOTES** : This comes from [this](http://mytimehaspassed.tumblr.com/post/18772575624) ficmix right here.

  
I. 

There’s this thing that Stiles knows when Derek touches him. 

It’s not there with Scott’s polite, whole-handed clap on the back of Stiles’ shoulder, it’s not there with Jackson’s two fingered sweep down the nape of Stiles’ neck when Jackson looks for cuts or bruises or bites, and it’s definitely not there when Lydia grips Stiles’ arm and jerks him out of the way of an exploding arrow, her nails almost cutting into Stiles’ skin. 

It’s this thing that he knows he can feel, it’s this thing that Derek tries to hide behind the radiation of anger or frustration, tries to hide behind the shape of the wolf. 

It’s this thing that Stiles can’t even say out loud. 

 

II.

They start it because the wolf inside of Derek howls for a mate. Its pack dynamics or some other bullshit, Derek says, late one night over pizza and beer inside of the Hale house. Scott had left with Allison, and Jackson was hovering awfully close to Derek’s side, making excuses just to touch him, and Lydia had left for the bathroom and never returned. 

Stiles had raised an eyebrow and maybe choked on some pizza, and tried to think of anything he’d seen about this on Wikipedia, but failed miserably. Derek carefully didn’t look at Stiles and Stiles carefully didn’t look at Derek, and Jackson had brushed his nose against the hollow of Derek’s neck and Derek had let him, and Stiles didn’t think he could watch this, so he stammered his way through an exit and paced for a while in the dirty kitchen. 

And then Derek had walked in and pushed Stiles against the ancient refrigerator and told him to not say a word, moving his mouth against Stiles’ mouth, and Stiles had obeyed. 

 

III.

Sometimes, it’s rough and hollow and vicious, and Stiles forgets that Derek is more than just a wolf, and he will find bruises on parts of his body that he never knew were touched, and, later, Derek will pretend he’s sorry in that way where he doesn’t actually say the words, and Stiles will smile and make a joke and tell him that it was totally okay, even though he knows Derek can count the number of heartbeats inside of Stiles’ chest and know that he’s lying. 

 

IV.

Stiles knows that Derek will stop this one day. 

Stiles knows that it has never been about him.


End file.
